dariusfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
] The Official Darius Timeline is Taito's official timeline of the Darius Universe. It goes by various titles including History of Darius, Darius History, Darius Chronology(ダライアス年表) and simply History. The timeline has been revised multiple times and effectively exist in 3 versions: *'The Dariusburst version': This is the version that was on the Official Darius Burst Website, on famitsu.com and in Darius Odyssey. They vary slightly in phrasing in some places, but the contents and meaning are ultimately the same. In the 2013 and 2015 editions of Darius Odyssey an entry for Dariusburst: Another Chronicle (Darius Year 1910) have been added. *'The Another Chronicle version': This is the version found on the Official Darius Burst Another Chronicle Website. While it adds and expands some sections it also removes and shortens others. *'The Chronicle Saviours version': An abridged version of the Another Chronicle version. Found on the Official Dariusburst: Chronicle Saviours website. It simply removed all the headings, all mentions of the game titles and everything prior to the Amnelian year 626. The mentioning of games next to specific years is handled inconsistently. The Another Chronicle version and the taito.co.jp variant of the Dariusbust version have the title of the games at the end of the entrees (in this format: "※ title"), except for G-Darius and Darius. This could either be an oversight or because they are the only games attached to their respective ages. The variant in Darius Odyssey use the episode numbering instead of the title (in this format: "‣ EPISODE #"), G-Darius and Darius included. G-Darius is Episode 1, Darius is Episode 2, Darius Gaiden is Episode 3, etc. Dariusbust: Chronicle Saviours is considered Episode 7, but is not listed in the timeline. The famitsu.com variant and Chronicle Saviours version doesn't list games like this at all. The version seen below is translated by Painocus and is a synthesis of the first and second version. Specifically the ones from taito.co.jp and darius.jp. All differences are explained in the notes below. The translator would like to note that this is not a professional translation and does not guarantee the lack of translational errors. He would also like to thank Kirn for help with some of the Chinese characters. Prehistory *The people of Amnelia are in a constant state of war. As an energy-engine they utilize natural resources derived from mixing the mineral "Caju" Kaju and the chemical solution "Noah" Noa.This section is placed under the "Dawn of Human Civilization" heading in the Another Chronicle version of the timeline, but "prehistory" is given as the date. Dawn of Human Civilization The era of G-Darius *Amnelian year 001: The time of King Amnelia the First; guided by the legendary bird Silver Hawk the war ended. *Amnelian year 547: The King of Blazar Bureza invented the ultimate energy, this was the start of space exploration becoming active. Simultaneously a large-scale war broke out over the dominion of outer space. *Amnelian year 548: A.N. (ALL NOTHING) was invented during the war. *Amnelian year 609: The war ended, Amnelia the 25th was born. *Amnelian year 623: Amnelia the 25th predicted an enemy arrival. The Universal Royal Army was established. *Amnelian year 626: The mental-body Thiima attacked planet Amnelia. The birth of Silver-Hawk and the defeat of Thiima.''Text in italics was added in the Another Chronicle version of the timeline. The Dariusburst version simply read "Thiima invasion, then defeat." (on famitsu.com), "Thiima invasion. Thiima defeated." (on Taito.co.jp) and "Thiima invasion." (in Darius Odyssey). Darius was discovered. ''Belsar obtained Thiima Technology. Text in italics was removed in the Another Chronicle version of the timeline. Age of the New Worlds The era of Darius *''Amnelian year 2402: Due to long geographical separation, Amnelia and its civilization was becoming a legend. Darius declared the first year of Darius' history as an independent entity.'' *Darius year 201: Belsar attack on planet Darius. Belser was repelled. However, Darius became a dying planet. Most of humankind emigrated to planet Olga and planet Vadis. Age of Prosperity The era of Darius Gaiden, Darius II, Dariusburst and Dariusburst AC *Darius year 1642: A portion of the people who immigrated to planet Vadis started to return home to planet Darius. ※ Darius Gaiden. *Darius year 1813: The descendants of the people who immigrated to the Solar System from Darius were attacked by Belsar. Receiving the distress signal, the people of planet Orga began a rescue mission.''Text in italics was added in the Another Chronicle version of the timeline and were not present in earlier versions. ※ Darius II. *Darius year 1904: Belsar attacked Darius, which had been revived by the people who immigrated from Vadis. ''A counter-offensive strategy by means of new Burst Engine equipped Silver-Hawks began. ※ Dariusburst. *''Darius year 1910: Mankind's great counter-offensive strategy against the Belser Army. ※ Dariusburst Another Chronicle.''Text in italics was not in the Dariusbust version prior to the 2013 edition of Darius Odyssey. Notes Category:Lore